


Fire Engine Red

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eddie had had a long shift, but Buck has a surprise planned for him when he gets home.





	Fire Engine Red

It had been a long shift.

Most were, with Buck on medical leave after the accident. He got on well enough with the other guys at the station, but none of them were Buck.

“I’m home!” Eddie called into the house as he unlocked the door.

“I’m in the kitchen!” Buck called back. “I took Chris to his sleepover, so we have the whole weekend to ourselves.”

“And what do you plan to do with…” Eddie had to stop when he reached the door of the kitchen to see Buck.

Buck was wearing a skirt that fell just above his knees with a blouse that seemed to flow directly into the skirt.

“You like it?” Buck asked, spinning to let the skirt billow out and giving Eddie just a small glimpse of what looked like lace and silk panties.

“You look beautiful, amor,” Eddie murmured, pulling his partner in for a kiss. “You been planning this?”

“Thought you might enjoy it,” Buck said with a smirk. “But dinner first, and you need a shower.”

“You sure I can’t convince you?”

“Go shower,” Buck stood firm. “Dinner’ll be ready when you get out.”

“Alright, amor.” Eddie pulled him in for one more kiss before going to shower.

* * *

Dinner was delicious, like always when Buck had more than ten minutes to think about cooking.

“You good cleaning up?”

“You cooked, I clean, that’s the deal.”

“Alright,” Buck pressed a slow kiss to Eddie’s lips. “I’ll be waiting in our room.”

“I’ll be quick,” Eddie promised, half-dazed already.

Buck grinned and went off down the hall, just enough bounce in his step to show Eddie a glimpse of his panties.

Eddie had never cleaned a meal faster in his life.

* * *

When Eddie got to the bedroom, he had to take a moment to catch his breath.

Buck had lit candles around the room, the warm light making him look like he was glowing from the inside. He’d stripped off the skirt and blouse, hanging them over the back of a chair and leaving him clad in just a pair of fire-engine red silk panties edged with delicate lace. “Beautiful,” Eddie murmured, crossing the room to join Buck on the bed.

“You like ‘em?” Buck asked, pulling Eddie in for a kiss.

“They’re sexy as hell,” Eddie murmured. “Just like you.”


End file.
